A Story of Survival: Scavengers
by hcswarrior34
Summary: A story of a normal 18 year old and his girlfriend surviving the zombie apocalypse.


Chapter 1 A Transmuted World

May 30th 2014

The engine roared and the wheels screeched as the Chevy corvette peeled around a sharp narrow turn. In the drivers seat was a tall handsome looking man of 18 years old. He had short dark brown hair and blue he was very tall at six foot five, strongly built from playing football at his old high school. John Daniels had just bought his first car: 1969 Corvette. As he flew through the hills he turned on the Country music station. He stared out at the horizon and thought about his long ride home. as he listened to the radio play the classic country hits as the engine on his car roared with power. Through the sound of the engine and the stereo he heard his cell-phone ring. He knew who it was from the sound "She's Country" blasting from his phone. It was Grace, Grace Samantha Rose. Mitch's girlfriend and high school crush. He finally asked her out a week before their senior prom. They have been dating since they had not scene each other in three moths. John couldn't wait to see her again. He missed her pale skin, her strawberry blonde hair, they way they would sit together on the couch, the way she would kiss him, and just being in her presence. "Hey you" he said in a soft playful tone. "Hey yourself" Grace replied in a flirty playful laugh. She only talked this way to him. They both let off a short laugh . " They talked on the phone for an half an hour not wanting to hang up. John finally decided to be the gentlemen and hang up first. He would see her in two days. He made his way out of the mountains and onto the wide three lane highway headed to wards his warm home in Florida. An hour later a Breaking news report abruptly stop the flow of country music. He turned the radio dial but the report was on all the stations. "The broadcaster words came out saying "early today scientist have discovered a "Cure-All drug"". "This drug is the cure for cancer, the AIDS virus, HIV, even the common cold. They have finished the first trial of human testing in Africa and have cured over 10,000 cases of the AIDS virus. They have also tested 5,000 different cancer patients throughout the world and all have been cured." The reporter ended the broadcast saying this drug will come to America this week and will start healing cancer patients on their death bed. The country music started playing again and John continued to speed the car through the desolate hills. John thought about it a little more then turned up the radio and thought about what he was going to do when he saw grace.

John finally arrived home. He was beat he had been driving for over nine hours and only stopped twice. He couldn't wait to see Grace and the thought of that kept him on the road. John unlocked the front door, dropped the keys with a clang, ran up the stairs to his bed room and fell asleep not ten minuets after his head hit the pillow.

May 31st 2014

He woke up around 11, made a pot of coffee. As he drank he walked around his big empty house. John missed his parents. It had been four months since the airplane accident that rocked johns life, but it still felt like yesterday, the call from the cops, dealing with the lawyers, planning the funeral, dealing with all the family members, and dealing with the ever present grief. John had received a large inherence being a only child the money went all to him and the air line company had given him five hundred thousand dollars and free first class for life. He stared out at the big river behind his house contemplating life. He watched the waves move slowly up and down as a pontoon boat moved through his view. He thought about taking a walk out to the river, but the cool air conditioned house convinced him other wise. John drank his coffee and turned on the TV. The Cure-all was still the head liner and the news anchors and prominent members of society debated if the drug was safe due to its short testing time while others were saying this is a gift from god, such as the Vice President who was one going to be one of the first humans in America to receive the drug . The reporter continued saying this "drug changes every thing we know about modern medicine". John clicked the power button on his remote and the TV buzzed off. He was tired of the jawing of the reporters. Nothing good ever seemed to happen in the news these days. They were always filled with reports of terrorism, heinous crimes, debt and how the government is driving the country bankrupt. Whenever something good happened they always had to spin it in a bad light. John got dressed and decided on what he was going to do today. He decided to go fishing. He called his best friend Ti, a short Japanese's kid who he had been friends with since 3rd grade. Ti answered the phone and said he be right over. Ti arrived, John grabbed the poles and took off in the 24ft flat-bottomed boat. They stayed out most of the day catching a few fish here and there. They talked as they cast there lines. Mitch talked about his new car and Ti talked about the long swim practices he had this summer. As they were talking John pulled out two cigars lit his and gave the lighter and cigar to Ti. John had only been smoking cigars for six months but he loved them. They calmed him some how. They let off puffs of smoke as they cruised slowly down the river as they talked about what they would do for the rest of the summer. They arrived back at the dock with no fish to show for but, they didn't seem to care.

June 1st 2014

It was a normal Saturday John, he woke up around nine and left around nine thirty to the gun range. John loved guns. Everything about guns, their power, their sound, the power of sending hot lead down range at twice the speed of sound, he loved it all. He felt at home when he was shooting. He had a small collection including a Tarus .45's, one AR-15, a couple of 30-06 rifles, a Tommy gun, three AK 47 and a couple other assorted rifles and pistols. John brought his AR 15, his forty five, and of course some of his favorite cigars. Mitch pulled up to the range in his new car, . He picked a bench and readied his AR. Mitch lit a cigar lined his cross-airs up and pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun resonated, as hot lead flew down range. An hour later an old man with a black Vietnam veteran hat walked over "that smells good" said the old man "is it Cuban?" he promptly asked. "It is." Mitch replied hesitantly. "Would you like one?" John asked. "Sure would" John handed the man his last Cuban cigar and a lighter. The old man lit his cigar then took a long puff. "damn good smoke" The old man said through a light cough. The old man introduced him self as Hank. They talked till their cigars had burned out. The man left John saying "the worst thing about a cigar is it comes to a fucking end." John said to himself "everything comes to a fucking end." John looked at his watch "shit" he though "I'm going to be late." John grabbed his guns, ran to the car and sped out of the range. He arrived home at four. John ran inside took a quick shower, got dressed and ran back to the car. He arrived at Grace's house by 4:45 right on time. He walked up to the front porch and before he could ring the door bell she flew through the door and hugged him. "Whoa, someone ones excited." John said as he hugged her. "who is that" Grace said blinking. Instead of replying John just squeezed her a little harder and kissed her on the cheek. Grace finally broke the silence and said "shall we go". John ended the hug. took Grace's hand and led her to the car.

That night after he arrived home and prepared for bed. he flipped on the news a story of an 80 year old cancer patient biting her nurse and doctor several times. They had to shoot the woman several times before she would stop. The doctor and the nurse were very sick from infections in the bites. Reports like this had been popping up this past week. John eyes got heavy as he drifted asleep.

June 2nd 2014

John woke up with a pain in his back and a crick in his neck. "damn why did I sleep on this couch" he thought as he yawned and cracked his neck. He looked to the TV and saw a reporter saying a inside source told him the Cure-all vaccine had been in use for around six months and in some states it had even been mixed with flue shots, and other vaccines. The representative of the drug company was of course denying any reports. Doctors, reporters, and representative argued non stop endlessly contradicting each other. John hit the power button on the remote and walked to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. John sighed as the hot coffee touched his lips. The reporters went on saying that the virus was highly contagious and to avoid anyone who has received the cure all drug. The news broadcast then showed a video of a patient in a hospital attacking and biting nurses and doctors. The video showed the patient being tased three time before gun shots were heard and the screen went black. John called Grace, they talked about the night they had and when they were going to get together again. They talked for about an hour till John said goodbye and hung up the phone. John loved her, so so much, he had bought a ring but still thought it was too soon to propose. Plus he still had to talked to her parents. Johns life had been thrown into a whirlwind the past few months and John felt it now more than ever. He went to his parents liquor cabinet which was very well stocked at the time of there death. John grabbed a bottle of scotch and drank to pass the day away.

June 6th 2014

John was up early and his head pounded as he dressed for work at a local fishing shop. "I'm a damn fool for drinking that much" He thought. Ti was friends of the stores owner and helped get him the job last summer. John grabbed a cup of coffee grabbed his keys to his dad's pickup truck and headed out the door. While John was driving to work a man walked out in front of his car. John slammed on the brakes and turned the steering wheel. He wasn't fast enough with a sound like someone took a hammer to a steak John ran over the man. The brakes squealed as black rubber melted to the road. The truck came to a slow halt. John took his seatbelt off opened the door and ran to the back of his truck. What he saw shocked him. The man he had run over was probably in his mid forties, his legs were twisted in several directions, road burns covered his body and flesh had been torn from his face. The man was motionless. "Shit" John mumbled under his breath. "Did I really just kill a man." John ran his hands through his thick brown hair thinking on how he would tell the police or even Grace that he had just killed a man. While contemplating this dilemma. The man stirred and started to crawled slowly towards John. John was astonished, no one alive could take a hit from face on from a truck going 50mph. He looked down at him trying to communicate with the him. The man was unresponsive to his calls, John pulled out his cell phone about to call 911 when the man reached out his hand and grabbed John's calf. John jumped back and looked at the man. The man was groaning loudly. The groaning did not sound like anything he had ever heard before. It sounded like someone gasping for there last breath and yelling at the same time. The man crawled forward reached out and tried to bite John's foot. John stepped back looked into the mans face and saw the eyes. There was nothing there but white, and a blank stare that resonated death and murder. John knew what was happing. Never in a million years did he think something like this would happen. He had joked about it with his friends, he had read book about it and even watched TV shows on it. But in real life, how could this happen. The Man reached out at John again, but this time John was ready and easily back stepped away from the man. John gave the man one last look then ran to his truck. John grabbed the sawed off double barrel shot gun from under the front seat. Loaded a slug into each chamber, walked over to the moving corpse placed the gun's barrel against is head just away from the gnashing teeth, and sprayed the corpse's brains against the hot asphalt.


End file.
